


Putting Up a Facade

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Draco Malfoy's true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up a Facade

Draco tried to act disgusted. Why would Crabbe give him a hug and tell him he loved him? In front of people, too? While, deep down, he appreciated the kindness, he couldn’t let it show. “What is wrong with you?! That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard!” He pushed Crabbe away and pulled out his want. “I ought to hex you for that right here, right now.”

“I’m sorry, Draco, it’s just you were having a rough day and I wanted to offer support.”

“What does that even mean? You don’t see anyone else here trying to get up on me and confessing sappy, disgusting feelings.” Draco looked around to see if his performance was coming across as believable. “Why don’t you just go? Leave the dungeon for a while and don’t come back until you find your head…because you’ve obviously lost it somewhere.”

The rest of the Slytherins started to laugh as Crabbe left the common room. As soon as the ruckus settled down a bit, Draco wrote a quick note and attached it to the nearest owl. He frowned to himself for a bit before turning back to face the crowd.

In the corridor, Crabbe was surprised by an owl that dropped a small handwritten note in his lap.

“Crabbe-

Thank you for your kind words and showing that you care. I am having a bad day and it turns out that was exactly what I needed to feel better. I’m sorry for reacting the way that I did but you know that I need to keep up appearances if I’m going to grow up to be successful like my father. You’re welcome back to the common room at any time.

You’re my friend and I ~~care abo~~ love you, too.

D.M.”

Crabbe smiled as he put the note in his pocket and started on his way back down to the dungeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**maaiker**](http://maaiker.livejournal.com/)


End file.
